The present invention relates to an improved content generation service system, method and storage medium for converting and delivering musical content between a client terminal and a server via a communication network or other information communication media.
There have been known apparatus which are designed to generate an additional-value-imparted musical data by performing various processes on melody data input by a user, such as processes for imparting harmonies, chords and accompaniment to the user-input melody data. If a user's information processing terminal is equipped with such a function of generating additional-value-imparted musical data, then the information processing terminal would unavoidably become complicated in construction. Particularly, if the user's information processing terminal is in the form of a small-size apparatus such as a portable communication terminal, it is likely that the processing terminal can not be even equipped with the musical data generating function due to limits of hardware and storage capacity allocatable to necessary processing programs.